


When you die (I become alive)

by hazbanglou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: -ish?, M/M, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, but not the OFFICE, office!AU, please read the notes, ta da!, this is suppose to be short but idk what happened, ummmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazbanglou/pseuds/hazbanglou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Saw your twink in the staff room," Niall says as he enters the elevator. “Have to admit, that ass is big.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"He is not my twink-" Harry is looking at his reflection in the elevator,  "-but I'll see if he works out."</i>
</p><p>(Or an AU where Harry is the president, Niall is the Auditor, Zayn is the Peace Officer, Liam is the Treasurer, Louis is Harry's Secretary and Taylor is their boss aka an office full of disaster)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you die (I become alive)

**Author's Note:**

> READ THIS:
> 
> I would to say that you should not read this if you easily get offended when I tease Taylor Swift and clear that I only call her a whore TWICE for those who gonna fucking complains. I _deleted this_ cause of all those cops lock complains at how 'harass' I'am with Taylor Swfit. A friendly reminder: I DONT HATE TAYLOR SWIFT. JUST DISLIKE HER DATING THEORIES. Now if your gonna comment something not good or complain, an also friendly reminder that: YOUR JUST A READER, DONT TEACH THE AUTHOR TO CHANGE HER/HIS STORIES. If you want to have a fic your fucking way then CREATE YOUR OWN ONE!
> 
> Im sick and tired, this might be the last thing i'll post here. EVERY AUTHOR JUICE THEIR MIND TO CREATE A FIC. Readers should enjoy what they are reading if not, then dont continue reading. Simple.
> 
> This is how the story goes and I wont change it whether you like it or not. If want to create a version of this in your way, then fucking copy paste this shit and edit it your ways but make sure I wont see it or I'll do something bad. I'LL DELETE MY ACCOUNT IF I GET A COMPLAIN THAT ARE ALL FUCKING CAPS LOCK AND TELLING ME WHAT TO DO. Dont complain on someone fic, have a heart, if you wanna complain, say the words 'I hope you wouldnt get offended' or something!
> 
> but anyways, thanks to [mc](http://loulouchanel.tumblr.com/) for editing my fics, I love you loads. xx
> 
> P.S. Dont tell me that I'm overdramatic or I should have disable the comments. _Some of you make me cry_

Harry is running all over the place because he is fucking _late_ for work again and he has a board meeting to attend to.

His hair is not even dry for god sakes! He can hear the fucking loud honks from outside and he really _loves_ the Monday morning rush.

His driver is on a break (bad timing) and he hasn’t met his new secretary (fucking _bad timing_ ). (To be honest, his old secretary was lazy as hell and messed up his schedules, making him late or super early [by an hour] to meetings. It was heart breaking to fire her [not]).

~

  
Harry arrives sometime during the middle of the board meeting, cutting off the vice president in the middle of his discussion about some people they need to fire.

"I'm sorry for being late," Harry loosens his red polka dot tie, "but my alarm clock was set to six in the evening instead of six in the morning."

"Well," Nick says, his arms across his chest, "that is not a good reason for being tardy by almost an hour, Mr. President."

"Since you have a very smart mouth, Mr. Grimshaw, continue your discussion about firing your lovely ex, Mr. James, before I add you to that list."

(Harry makes a friendly reminder to himself to change his clock to military time and to do the same at the office).

~

  
Harry is having a little talk with his twink- his secretary- right now. His name is Louis Tomlinson, he is nineteen and just needed a job (that's what he says).

"I hope you can get here as early as possible so you can buy my coffee at the Starbucks across the street, and arrange my daily schedule. My last secretary was as lazy as a sloth and it was a disaster for a week or two." Harry purses his lips, taking a good look at the twink- Louis- and at how smart he looks with his glasses. "Can you do it?"

Louis bites his bottom lip (Harry wants to do that to him) and nods, “I can, sir.”

Harry lies back in his lovely chair and smiles, dimples deep as hell and becoming deeper as he sees Louis blush. “Excellent.”

~

  
“Saw your twink in the staff room," Niall says as he enters the elevator. “Have to admit, that _ass_ is big.”

"He is not my twink-" Harry is looking at his reflection in the elevator,  "-but I'll see if he works out."

Niall's hands are digging down his pockets, his back lying on the cold metal walls. The elevator dings and Harry wrinkles his nose when the door opens and the farm- cafeteria is in view.

"Why haven’t I changed the food here?" Harry is surveying the room and all he can see is fucking _salad._ "I swear to god everyone will turn into fucking rabbits here or worse, _moles._ "

They step out of the elevator and Harry sees the familiar brown and black heads. “Zayn, Liam, my loves.”

Zayn is eating a peanut butter sandwich because his lovely girlfriend, Perrie Edwards, makes his food and he is fucking _lucky_ that he's not going to turn into a fucking mole rat.

"I’m making a petition to change the disgusting food here," Liam says, mouth full of cabbage (disgustingdisgustingdisgustingfuck). "I'm sick of this food." He is practically stabbing the salad with his plastic fork.

"I'm signing," Harry says, grabbing the piece of paper and signing it because he is really tired of this mole rat food. "Threaten anyone who will not sign this because I will fire them."

Liam drops the ugly plastic fork and slaps his hand, “Yes, no more fucking cabbage.”

Niall grabs the paper and signs also. “Did you see Harry’s new secretary-“

"I did," Zayn cuts off. "I wish I wasn't straight because of those _curves._ "

"I'm going to tell that to Perrie," Harry smirks. "Niall, could you be a dear and buy me some of that shite yoghurt?" Niall scowls at him, grabbing the dollar out of Harry’s grasp and muttering under his breath about how stupid Harry is.

"Let's talk about how Nick Grimshaw is trying to fire our P.I.O.," Liam says, pulling a disgusted face when he eats a tomato before pushing the food away from his face (Zayn is still savouring his sandwich, that boy).

"He is the best P.I.O. we've had and Nick just hates him because Greg dumped him. Who wants to date Nick anyways?"

"Maybe Lucifer." Harry shrugs. "Besides, I'm not going to let him do that. You really need to be the V.P., Li, before I fucking die."

"Why can't you just fire that twat?" Zayn asks, still savouring his sandwich.

"I can't fire Grimshaw. Simon will question me about it and I don't have a good fucking answer. I just can't tell him that he tried to get rid of Greg." Harry sighs, still feeling uncomfortable in his fucking clothes that he's been wearing for two years.

Niall appears with some Asian salad and the shite yoghurt that Harry asked for. Harry gives him a big, big thank you and starts showering him with his lovely kisses. Niall just pushes him away and sits next to Liam.

"How did you even become the president?" Niall mutters, stabbing his salad with an identical plastic fork like Liam's.

"I have my own ways." Harry smirks and surveys the area. He can see Jade with Jesy, their faces very close to kissing each other; Harry doesn't have the heart to break them apart.

"Did you know that cabbage is good for you health?" Niall is fucking _munching_ his _carrots_ and Harry swears to god that a bunny is fucking living inside of Niall (inside his poor, poor soul).

"Shut up, Horan. I'll call a fucking exorcism so I can get those evil rabbits out of you." Zayn smacks Niall with the Styrofoam container where Perrie had put his food in and starts saying, "Get away bad spirits" again and again, Harry just chuckling as he continues his scavenger hunt.

Over there is Greg James drinking Pepsi with Ed Sheeran and Nick Grimshaw with his sharp eyes looking ready to kill Greg.

And lastly there's Louis, at the furthest table in the cafeteria with a face of disgust as he touches the leafy (yucky) food before closing the Styrofoam container and pushing it far, far, _far,_ away from him.

He feels like he is back in high school.

"I'm worried that this type of food is affecting our lives," Harry says suddenly, removing his eyes from Louis and noticing that Zayn is still smacking Niall while Liam toys with his tomato.

"This office is just normal, Harry," Niall pipes up, smacking Zayn's arms away from him. "There's a cafeteria that serves just _fucking vegetables_ , a VP who still can't get over his ex, and an office full of homos."

"I'm. Not. A. Homo. You. Dick." Zayn is now smacking Niall with the morning paper. "How did you become the auditor anyways?"

"He must have blown Simon under his desk," Liam jokes and Niall throws a cabbage at him. Then a tomato.

Harry needs new friends.

~

  
Liam gives Harry the petition the next day; almost all of the employees have signed, and Harry is ready to give this to Simon later.

Louis orders his favourite coffee without Harry telling him what it is. His schedule is perfectly arranged in front for him.

And for the first time, something is written on his calendar (his old shite secretaries never did _that_ ).

Harry is looking at Niall's report when there is a knock on the door.

"Come in." Harry doesn't look up. His brows are somewhere in his hair line because the report only says ‘ _ThIS JOb iS BULlSHiT!!!!¡¡¡¡_ ’ in a comics san font and printed on fifteen pages.

Harry only looks up when someone clears their throat. “Um, Mr. Cowell heard about the petition and called an emergency meeting.” Its Louis. His head is peeking out from behind the door, and he is wearing his glasses and a beanie.“We need to go now.”

Harry takes a last look at Niall's report before putting it in one of his drawers where Niall's other reports are (it's been the same thing for the past couple of years).

Harry stands up from his very comfortable position, shaking his hair before waltzing over to Louis, “This meeting will be so much _fun._ ”

~

  
Liam is presenting a power point about how eating cabbage every day is not healthy for them when Harry makes Louis stop taking notes.

"We already get the point, Liam," Harry says in the middle of Liam's discussion. "Please don’t tell me that you took five hours to make a fucking _power point_ when we already get the point."

Simon is somewhere in the back, not really listening to Liam and talking to Nick about firing Greg again. Ed is about to fall asleep and Zayn is just doodling in his journal.

"No one is listening to you, Payne." The truth hurts. "And I would like to say that your power point is a fucking _waste of time._ " _A lot._

Liam looks like he is about to cry and Harry is about to roll his eyes when Simon suddenly speaks: “We will change the food in a week or two. Thanks for the useless effort, Mr. Payne. We were already going to change the food, anyways, with or without your petition.”

Liam looks like a puppy that's just been kicked and Harry wants to take a picture of him and frame it.

"You are all dismissed." Everyone gets up out of their seats, leaving Simon, Harry, Louis and a pouting kicked-puppy Liam.

"You just wasted half of your day, Liam!" Harry is smiling but Liam is very close to crying.

Simon pats Harry's back, “We will have a meeting with Mr. Shelley next week. I like you, you know.”

Harry nods, still looking at Liam. “Louis, can you buy a tub of vanilla ice cream?”

~

  
“… and they just said that I wasted my energy and caused a green house effect,” whines Liam with a plastic fork and a mouthful of vanilla ice cream. Liam had started crying as soon as they had left the conference room. “It's unfair!”

"Louis, buy me another tub, this time buy three: vanilla, chocolate and strawberry."

~

  
Two tubs of ice cream, a million words, and five buckets of tears later, Liam is still crying.

"Stop crying!" Niall says. "You’re fucking twenty-three years old and you're crying over a failed presentation."

"It’s not just a presentation, Niall," Liam cries, scooping up some ice cream with a fork.

"Perrie gave you a sandwich," Zayn says, giving Harry a sandwich. Harry gives out a small ‘yehey’ and a weird dance before opening the brown bag.

"Why has Perrie never given me a sandwich?" Niall pouts. "All I get is this fucking salad almost every day of my goddamn life while you and Harry get sandwiches? That's fucking unfair!"

Harry is smirking, happily munching on his sandwich (thanks Perrie Edwards) and he just completely ignores the cries of Niall James Horan and Liam James Payne (thanks again Perrie).

"Umm, Mr. Styles." Harry stops munching, turning around to see Louis with his wide eyes and an attaché case. "Mr. Cowell says he needs Mr. Horan’s report. He's been asking you for it for two years."

Niall stops complaining. “Why does he need it, Louis?”

Louis bites his lip. “He needs to recycle it.”

This time, Liam stops crying, sputters his chocolate ice cream from his mouth, and starts laughing. Louis looks so lost; he flushes a little bit and Harry finds it cute.

"Thanks for making him stop crying."

~

  
Harry looks frustrated and ready to kill.

"Out of all the people that I could meet with in New York, why does it have to be Taylor?" He is ready to punch Nick in the face, "You do know she’s a whore, right?"

Nick smirks. “Who doesn't?”

Harry sighs. “Louis!” The younger boy is in the room in seconds. “You're coming with me to New York.”

"S-sir?" Louis stammers, flushing and pushing his glasses up, "N-new York?"

"Yes," Harry answers, glaring at Nick. "My bitch of an ex-girlfriend is asking me to go to New York to talk about the stock market."

"Okay, sir." Louis opens his journal and starts to scribble down the schedule. "When, sir?"

"Grimshaw?"

"Next Thursday," Nick smirks."I'm sure she’ll make plans to get herself pregnant with your baby-"

"Bullshit," Harry curses. "Disgusting. Her fucking waxed vagina is fucking disgusting."

"A friendly reminder, Styles, her father is the boss of Cowe-"

Harry slams his fist down on the table, then points at Nick, “Don't give me that bullshit, Nick! I'm still your boss and I could fire you at anytime. Mr. Swift loves me because without me, this fucking office would be hell. Fucking remember that.”

"Whatever." Nick rolls his eyes, standing up from his seat. "Just get to New York by Thursday."

Nick is out of the office by the time Harry gets ready to throw his chair at the twat. Harry pouts at Louis who just smiles and continues to write in his journal.

"Sit, Louis, we need to talk." Harry gestures at the opposite chair (he doesn't want Louis to catch Nick's disease. Louis is perfect and Nick is a fucking twat).

"You see," Harry starts, "I dated Taylor once and to be honest, the bitch just kept asking me to fuck her. " He sighs, _loudly._

Louis nods. “You need to understand, Louis, Taylor is a fucking slut: she just wants my cock.”

Louis is scratching his head. “I need you stay with me every time we see Taylor. No, make it everywhere I go.”

"Okay, sir." Louis nods. He closes his journal and stands up from his seat, "I'll try my best."

~

  
“Going to New York is fun,” Niall says. They're in the staff room. Louis is still receiving calls from Nick about going to New York and Harry is just about ready to buy a machine gun to kill Nick.

Harry smacks Niall with an empty glass (thank god that the mug doesn't break, its Zayn's and he fucking loves his homemade mug). “I hope you realize that Taylor fucking Swift is going to be there.”

Niall pouts at Harry, “Then why did you hit-“

"Don't give me those bullshit puppy eyes, Horan. We all know Taylor is a fucking whore. Jesus, we don't need to talk about anything in the stock market, the stock market is absolutely _fine._ "

"Prepare condoms then." This time Harry hits Niall with Nick’s mug, breaking it into pieces.

~

  
Harry makes Louis wear a suit and he looks absolutely fuckable. Harry is just wearing his skinny jeans and his white button up (he doesn't button the first three buttons, revealing his sparrows).

"Nice to see you again, George," Harry smiles. "Simon says you need to tell me something."

"Oh yes," George smiles. "The stock market is perfect. I hope you have some plans for the company."

"I’m flying to New York because the bimbo was asking for me. We are going to talk about how to boost the stock market and all. But still, I don't want to go to New York."

George laughs, “Better prepare condoms then.”

"Jesus, no," Harry says. "I'd rather eat poop than have sex with that woman."

George just pats his back, “She always find a way, anyhow.”

Harry sighs, putting his face in his hands, “She can't. My new secretary, Louis, will be with me twenty four-seven.”

"Everywhere you go?" George raises his brows. "Literally?"

"Well, I hope it works."

~

  
Harry looks out the window, harboring a very nice headache and watching the endless sky. They are somewhere in the stratosphere and Harry feels cold.

Louis is by his side, sleeping quietly next to him, his head against Harry’s shoulder and Harry hopes that Louis feels comfortable.

Louis winkles his nose and Harry restrains himself from kissing it (he doesn't, he kisses Louis' nose -don't tell him).

~

  
New York is always busy, even at night. Harry usually never minds it but fucking Taylor is at the airport to pick them up.

"Oh Harry." Taylor walks over dramatically towards Harry and hugs him. Harry cringes, pushing Taylor away from him.

"Hello, Taylor," _I hope Lucifer hates you,_ "you really didn't need to pick us up." He hopes that his fake smile is working perfectly fine.

Taylor flicks her hair to the other side before rolling her eyes, “I was bored.”

Harry decides that ' _Fucking liar'_ is nicer than ' _You just don't have a fucking cock to fuck with'_.

Louis is next to him, looking at Taylor with wide eyes. “I usually love New York but with Taylor Swift around, I'd rather blow Nick than be with her.”

Louis understands his pain because he nods (Taylor is fucking bubbling about buying a new pair of her favourite shoes that a pigeon pooped on and Harry doesn't give two shits).

~

  
Taylor (finally) stops talking when they reach the hotel where Louis and Harry will be staying for a week (to be honest, she never stops _talking_ because on her way out she's already on the phone with someone else).

"Finally," Harry sighs, putting his suitcase under his bed, "peace and quiet."

"Sir," Louis says, putting his suitcase on the top of the bed, "is it possible to have a phobia because of Taylor?"

"Yes," Harry says flatly. "It's called Bimbophobia."

~

  
Harry keeps his word. Louis is always with him, going with him almost everywhere (expect to the bathroom) and Taylor can't get him alone (thank god). They just talk about the perfect stock market (cheers) before she tries to seduce him (bullshit).

"Are you free tonight?" Taylor keeps her hands lingering on Harry's biceps and he can't help but make a face of disgust at Taylor.

"No," Harry says, "I'm going to have a meeting with Simon on Skype.”

"Tomorro-"

"Louis and I are going shopping."

"The day after tomo-"

"Meeting with Bradley." Harry isn't even looking at Taylor. Bitch.

"How can you be so busy?" _I already planned this so you wouldn't get a fucking piece of me_.

~

  
He does have a Skype meeting with Simon about their plans to better the stock market, and he does go shopping with Louis the day after.

He didn't lie to Taylor at all (except for the fact that he doesn't have a meeting with Bradley).

"She never gets tired." Harry is looking blankly at the wall of the pub where he and Brad agreed to drink. "She's so hopeless."

Bradley just raises his brows, “I don't know, bro. All I know is that you better have your assistant with you at all times -” Oh yeah, he brought Louis to the pub, “-So you can't smell her vagina.”

"Bullshit."

~

  
Harry is having dinner with Connor and Ashton about their new product that they're about to release.

"So, you think Taylor can be a mop?" Harry raises his brows. Ashton and Connor have very big smiles- "Like, her hair can be the main mop and her body the body of the mop?" -on their fucking faces.

"Yeah," Connor nods. "Many people don’t really like Taylor because she sleeps around. We knew that you would agree as soon as we told you. Simon doesn’t really have a problem with this. We only have a problem with Taylor and Mr. Swift."

"What is the product called, exactly?"

"Taylor Smop," Ashton says, "But I don't think that's a really good name."

"How about Tayloring Mop?" Louis pipes in, "Or just Taylor Swifter?"

"I think Taylor Swifter is great," Harry agrees. "Can I take a look at the mop?"

Connor pulls outs an A4 bond paper and Harry almost (no, he does) chokes on the water he is drinking.

The mop is Taylor’s old hair and a cartoon of her face and body. It is _genius_.

"I want this out on the market by next month," Harry says. "Louis, text Taylor. Tell her that we are going to have a meeting tomorrow. Eleven o'clock sharp."

 

~

 

Harry doesn’t know if he should be amused or be calling a mental hospital right now. Taylor is dancing with the Taylor Swifter. “I love it,” she squeals, looking at his face. “I would buy millions of them.”

Harry would like to smack his head right now.

 

~

 

Harry feels something weird in his stomach; it must be 'cause of the lunch ‘date’ with Taylor (seriously, the girl fucking stuffed him with sandwiches and those things that Americans eat that Harry doesn’t really like [No, he didn’t puke after eating all of the food]).

 

~

 

For some reason, Harry is hard. They are in the middle of Mr. Swift's board meeting when he continues to feel something weird in his stomach; he is desperate to fuck someone, anyone in the room really (except for Taylor, Mr. Swift and that guy at the back who keeps sniffing and sneezing every second).

“Taylor Swifter will be out in the market by next month.” Connor is showing a power point about things that the Taylor Swifter can do, and Harry might say that it's impressive but he ca _n't_. “Mr. Styles agrees, and so does Miss Swift. All we need is your permission, sir.”

Mr. Swift purses his lip, “Are you sure that you're not only insulting my daughter here?”

“Dad,” Taylor pouts, that fucking _spoiled brat_ , “I want that out on the market ASAP because I want to know that people like me.”

“So it’s settled,” Ashton says. “We will start production in the next three days and it will surely be out on the market by next week.”

Harry would hump the table right now, but no, _control yourself._ “I will give them a three million pound allowance for this. I’m sure that this mop will be a hit, because of how great it mops the floor and leaves it really clean and all.” His voice sounds fucked, shit. “I think that the one week production time is reasonable. Ashton showed me the prices of the materials and maybe a half a thousand pounds or less will be need to make the mop.

"Plus the materials, based on the research that my secretary did, are high quality and can last two years or more. I will say that Mr. Irwin and Mr. Ball did a very great job researching the materials.”

“Are you okay, Mr. Styles?” Ashton asks and Harry wants to shout no. “You sound sick.”

“Maybe I am.” Harry looks at Louis: he is wearing a tight tee, blue chinos, and suspenders and Harry couldn’t be any harder. “I’m afraid I'm going to need to leave this meeting.”

“Mr. Tomlinson will guide you back to your room,” Mr. Swift says. “I need to go anyways. Have a meeting with Ms. Flack and all.”

Harry doesn’t wait two more seconds before standing up and leaving the conference room. Him having a boner in front of his boss is not nice, and mostly, having a boner in front of Louis is embarrassing as hell.

 

~

Harry can't see straight, he can't walk straight, _he can’t think straight_. He bumps into too many people on his way to their hotel and he tries _not_ to hump their legs. He knows that Louis is following him because Louis is the one who is apologizing to the people Harry has bumped into (he knows this because he can hear the, "I’m sorry, he's just in a rush" mumble).

He would question why the door is unlocked when he twists the door knob open but fuck, _he needs fucking relief_. He doesn’t even bother to close the door.

Harry opens the bathroom door and takes off his pants (the button pops out and he thinks he might have even destroyed the zipper), pulling them down his legs, almost ripping his boxers and getting a hold of his cock.

He hisses before starting to pump his hands up and down. It’s very unusual. He doesn’t get any _boners_ for no particular reason, he is not a fucking thirteen year old that had just hit puberty (Harry still cringes at that).

“Oh fuck,” Harry moans, too much pre-cum at the head of his cock. He wipes it down and uses it as lube and continues to beat his meat (no, Niall is the one who literally _beats his meat_ ). Harry throws his head back then bites his lip when he hears a knock.

“Are you alright there, sir?” Louis sounds so scared, and Harry becomes hotter and heavier in his palm. Maybe he can use Louis to calm down his boner, or maybe not?

Harry unbuttons his polo, a bit disgusted at his sweaty chest and abs. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just need to take care of something.”

“Are you sure, sir?” Louis asks again. “I’m kind of scared.”

“I just have a _boner_ to take care of, Louis, you can leave me alone.” And then there's a silence (not if you count Harry’s breathy moans).

“I can help.” And Harry almost comes. Louis is offering to help him. _Good_.

Harry releases his cock, wiping his hands on his poor (not) polo, “Come inside, then.” There's a small crack in the door before Louis appears. His glasses are on the bridge of his button nose, cheeks pink, and teeth over his lips.

Louis looks nervous; he is a bit hesitant. “What do you want me to do, sir?”

“Blow me.”

That’s all Harry needs to say before Louis is on his knees, crawling over to Harry. Harry hisses when Louis’ cold hands touch his (almost) burning cock. His cock looks bigger with Louis’ soft, dainty hands wrapped around it. Louis starts to pump his hands. Harry removes Louis’ beanie and tangles his fingers into Louis’ soft locks.

Louis licks his lips before darting his tongue out and licking the head of Harry’s cock. Harry tugs at Louis’ hair, throwing back his head as Louis teases the head of his cock with his kitten licks. “Don’t tease me, Lou,” Harry moans. “I’ll do something not so good to you if you continue that.”

Louis hums, pushing his head further down until the tip of his nose is touching Harry’s pubes, Harry’s cock deep in his throat. Harry traces the outside of his cock on Louis’ cheeks as Louis starts to deep throat him. Harry thrusts upwards, making Louis sputter a little around Harry's cock.

“Do it again.” And Harry starts to fuck Louis’ mouth. Louis doesn’t have a fucking gag reflex and Harry just holds his head tighter and continues to fuck Louis’ mouth. His mouth is so warm and wet and Harry would like to come now, but where’s the fun in that?

Louis pushes his glasses up as they slip down his nose. Harry gives a sharp thrust at that and he is _this_ close to coming because of how tight, warm, and wet Louis’ throat is and with Louis humming around him it feels so _damn good_.

Harry feels the familiar burning sensation at the bottom of his stomach: he pushes Louis down, his cock in Louis’ throat and releases. Louis’ nails dig into his thigh, it hurts, but damn it. He pulls Louis back when he is done coming down his secretary’s throat and he would very much like to take a picture of Louis’ face right now; his glasses are slipping down his nose, cheeks tinted with pink and his lips raw and almost red.

Harry doesn’t feel his cock softening, instead, it gets harder. He slips off his polo, leaving it on the dirty floor before standing up from the toilet. “Come on, I’m not done with you.”

Louis bites his lips, looking like a sub. “Okay, sir.”

Harry grabs Louis’ wrist, tugging it towards their room. Harry ducks down and whispers to Louis, “I still don’t know what the hell is happening to me, but I would like to fuck you into the mattress, hard, until you can't walk, limping for days. Do you like that, Louis?” Louis nods. “I need words.”

“Y-yes, sir.”

Harry kisses Louis’ lips. They feel hot, a bit metallic and wet. Harry lets go of Louis’ wrist and encircles his arms around Louis’ waist. The secretary stays the way he is, head tilted up, arms at his side and Harry doesn’t want that. “Arms around my neck, babe, mess with my curls,” Harry purrs against Louis’ lips. He feels a small hand wrap around his neck and another play with his hair.

Harry breaks the kiss, sliding Louis’ suspenders off his shoulders, grabbing the hem of his shirt and throwing it far, far, away from the both of them. Harry is touching Louis’ chest, wanting to giggle at how Louis practically doesn’t have any chest hair but he does giggle when he feels a small bump on Louis’ stomach.

“You're cute,” Harry notes. “You're even cuter because of your tummy.” He sees Louis flush, looking away from Harry. Harry coos before unbuttoning Louis’ chinos. He then slides them down until they are around Louis’ ankles. Louis steps out of his pants as Harry guides him to his bed.

“Go to the middle of the bed, face down and ass up,” Harry whispers and Louis nods. Harry goes over to his suitcase and grabs the small bottle of lube at the bottom (which is highly unappreciated at this time).

When Harry comes back, Louis is already in his position. Harry goes to the bed, his hands on Louis’ boxers. He pulls them down a bit, just under his ass, drooling over the perfectly round bum that girls would die to have. Harry leans down and kisses Louis’ right cheek, nipping at it, leaving a red hickey and pulling down the boxer all the way in the process.

Harry slides off Louis’ boxers and pulls both of his cheeks apart, seeing Louis’ small pink hole clenching around nothing, _waiting for something_.

Harry licks his lips before breathing into Louis’ hole. Louis releases a pornographic moan when Harry licks a fat stripe over his hole; he quivers as Harry continues to lap at his hole. Harry’s nails are digging in his cheeks and he is sure that he's going to be covered in marks tomorrow. Louis bites into the sheets and silently screams when Harry’s tongue enters his hole, tasting inside.

“Don’t cover your moans and screams, princess,” Harry suddenly says into Louis’ hole and Louis nods before Harry resumes what he was doing. Louis’ high pitched moan rips through the room when Harry adds his index finger along with his tongue.

Louis’ hands are clenching at the sheets tightly and he is so surprised that he doesn’t rip them into pieces at how tightly he is holding them.

Harry adds his middle finger, removing his tongue as he scissors Louis’ hole, losing him a bit. Louis is just so damn tight, like a virgin even, wait- “Are you a virgin, Louis?”

“N-no,” Louis’ voice shakes. “I lost it when I was fifteen. Haven't had sex in the last two months.” And damn-, Harry pushes his fingers hard into Louis, hitting his prostate by accident. Louis screams, digging his face more into the mattress. “S-sir, I can t-take. P-please, I c-cant take your cock, please, g-give it to m-me.”

“You’re a fucking slut,” Harry says, removing his fingers from Louis’ pink hole and smacking his ass, “I thought you were innocent but you’re a secret cock slut.”

“Y-yes, I’m a c-cock slut, s-sir,” Louis moans. “I-I’ll take everything you’ll g-give me.”

Harry grabs the lube, uncapping the bottle, pouring some of it on his hands and covering his cock with the cold liquid. “And I bet you don’t like being roughed.” Harry pushes Louis’ ass down, making his secretary lie down on the mattress. Harry pulls Louis’ ass cheeks apart, seeing the little hole before pushing his cock in.

When Harry is balls deep inside of Louis, he moves his arms to the side and starts thrusting into Louis. Louis is moaning against the mattress, not ashamed or trying to hide the fact that he likes being used, being roughed with.

“You really like being used,” Harry whispers into his ears. “You love my cock, Lou?”

“Yes, s-sir,” Louis answers, nodding. “I-I love your cock, s-sir.”

Harry pulls out, Louis making a disapproving noise before Harry moves Louis, making Louis bend over the bed, his face still on the mattress. Harry thrusts into Louis as he positions him and starts to thrust faster and harder into Louis’ hole.

Harry feels like he has unbeatable stamina, like he is a fucking horse machine, he never feels _tired_. He pushes Louis’ face down into the mattress, making him suffocate a bit and thrusts harder into him. Louis is a whimpering and crying mess. He started crying when Harry hit his prostate and never left it.

“M-more,” Louis whimpers. Harry tugs at Louis’ hair hard and thrusts harder and faster into the smaller boy.

“I wonder how you still want more,” Harry hisses. “I’m half suffocating you with this mattress and fucking you hard, making you into a fucking crying mess.”

Louis is gasping for air, his cock is trapped between his body and the bed and he is every close to coming, “I-I’am g-gonna c-come!”

Harry tugs Louis’ hair upward and Harry is afraid he might rip Louis’ scalp off. Harry thrusts three more times before Louis screams, clenching hard around his cock and coming on the sheet.

Harry's thrusts start to get sloppy and he comes deep inside of Louis. Harry is catching his breath and he still doesn’t feel tired. When he pulls out, there's a lot a come, really, a lot.

“I-I feell f-full,” Louis whispers. “A-a lot of c-come.”

Louis looks like a rag doll and Harry would coo but he can't, he can't right now. He scoops Louis into his arms and lays him properly down on his bed. Harry is about to go to the bathroom to grab a flannel to wipe the mess that he makes when a hand stops him. “Don’t,” Louis whispers. “I’m tired and I want a cuddle.”

And Harry can’t resist _that._

~

 

Harry takes a bite of his hot dog, watching Zayn struggle Niall while Liam is still all pouty about his failed power point. “All of you idiots.”

Nothing really changes except for the fact that the salad isn’t the only thing on the menu at the cafeteria, or the fact that Taylor Swift switched his vitamins for a supplement of vitamins for men or the fact that he came home with a new boyfriend.


End file.
